


And though you might be gone, and the world may not know, still I see you, celestial

by tinyhollis



Category: Flozmin
Genre: F/F, Las Estrellas, Lesbian, One Shot, Screaming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhollis/pseuds/tinyhollis
Summary: Este OS está basado en una idea de Brenda (@artsbexana en tw).¡Espero lo disfruten!





	And though you might be gone, and the world may not know, still I see you, celestial

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS está basado en una idea de Brenda (@artsbexana en tw).  
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Fue un día muy largo. Excesivamente largo. Más con la escena del hombre que estaba en el lugar en el que ella y la futura novia en el altar—lamentablemente, para otra persona— estaban degustando vinos. Y encima le tocaba el último turno. No quería estar ahí, incluso hasta habló con Javo para ver si la podía cubrir, pero él no le dio bola al respecto, así que no le quedó otra que comerse todo el turno noche en el hotel, sola. 

Estaba harta de esa cocina. Harta de ese hotel. Y sobre todo, harta de toda la gente que estaba ahí adentro todo el día. Y quizás estaba siendo exagerada, porque en realidad estaba harta de dos personas en particular. La primera, alguien con la que era imposible enojarse en su presencia, alguien que le derretía el corazón cada vez que le decía algo lindo, o que sonreía por algo que ella había hecho. Y la segunda...

—¿Jazmín?

La última persona en su vida que quería ver, escuchar, todo, estaba parada en la puerta de su lugar de trabajo, mirándola. Incluso le había hablado. ¿Qué quería éste ahora?

—No está Florencia acá, Daniel. Te pido por favor que te retires, porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Su tono era seco, distante, no lo soportaba y tampoco estaba con todas las pilas para disimular que estaba todo bien, porque no era así. Lo único que le faltaba era que viniera este tipo a molestarla cuando trabajaba. 

—¿A vos te pasa algo conmigo? —¿Otra vez esa bendita pregunta? Que bronca que le daba, ¿en serio creía que todo giraba entorno a él? 

Empezó a cortar los tomates con fuerza, se escuchaba de más el golpe de la cuchilla contra la tabla sobre la que estaba cocinando, pero era eso, o mandarlo a la mierda. Necesitaba calmarse, jamás en su vida había llegado a ese extremo, el extremo de estar a nada de explotar, con todo lo que tenía para decir y hacer a flor de piel.

Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y decidió contestarle lo más respetuosamente posible. 

—No, no me pasa nada, ¿cuántas veces necesitás que te lo diga? 

Daniel se acercó ahora a la mesada, y a Jazmín se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Quería irse. Y quería irse ya. Pero no podía, era verdad que estaba hasta arriba de pedidos, y si se dejaba estar un segundo no iba a llegar a terminar. 

—¿Segura? Yo entiendo que Flor es tu amiga, pero... podés decirme lo que te pasa. —Y su tono fue más de seductor que otra cosa. 

Frunció el ceño ante el tono que él acababa de usar con ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

—No entiendo a lo que te referís, ya te dije que no me pasa nada con vos, en serio. —Décimo novena vez que se lo decía, pero pareció ser que no le bastó, porque ya estaba acercándose más a su persona, y a Jazmín esto no le estaba gustando nada. 

Él entonces ya estaba al lado de Jazmín:—Dale Jazmín, si sos re obvia. Aparte, ¿qué sabés lo que yo pueda llegar a sentir? —Y al instante que dijo eso, intentó agarrarla de la cintura, pero ella ya estaba a dos metros de él, cuchilla en mano. 

—¿Perdón? Vos estás muy equivocado querido, y te aviso que Flor se va a enterar de esto. Retirate de mi cocina antes de que te clave esto, —Agitó la cuchilla un par de veces, con cara de odio y asco— te juro que lo hago. Salí de acá. 

Daniel levantó las manos en señal de "tranquila, ya me voy", a modo de sobrador. Sabía que este idiota iba a hacerle daño a Flor, sabía que algo raro había, pero no se esperaba que la involucrase a ella. Seguía tensa, viendo como se retiraba de su cocina, y cuando estaba a punto de relajarse porque iba a estar sola de nuevo, él se giró en la puerta.

—Flor no te va a creer. —Y ahora sí, se fue, satisfecho del lugar. 

La bronca que sentía ella era inexplicable. Tenía que hablar ya con Flor, antes de que él pudiese decirle algo que hiciese que a fin de cuentas no le creyera. Pero no podía irse, todavía seguía con un montón de trabajo. Solamente esperaba que, para cuando terminara, Flor siguiese despierta. 

* * *

  _Flor, gordita, ¿estás despierta? [2:11a.m.]_

Por fin había dejado el uniforme, y se había desatado el pelo. Por fin había terminado aquel turno que fue, sin lugar a dudas, el peor turno de su vida. No toleraba estar más en ese lugar, pero necesitaba hablar con Flor urgente. Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos, y no contestaba, así que decidió mandarle otro por las dudas. 

_Supongo q estás dormida, asíq apenas lo veas llamame, es importante. Q descanses Flopi. [2:20a.m.]_

No se iba a quedar esperando más tiempo ahí, por lo que agarró sus cosas y fue directo a la salida del hotel para volverse a su departamento. Estaba que se moría de sueño y no veía la hora de acostarse y dormir hasta el mediodía. 

Cuando ya estaba subida en el taxi, sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo. Un mensaje de Flor. Y otro.

_Jaz perdón, estaba con Dany [2:27a.m.]_

_Mañana en el hotel hablamos, dale? [2:27a.m.]_

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, decepcionada de sí misma por haber pensado que Flor no iba a ver a Daniel esa noche, porque después de lo que él le había dicho, era obvio que algo así iba a pasar. Pensar en su nombre ya le daba asco; no podía entender qué le había visto Florencia, y eso que había intentado sacarle algo bueno, pero simplemente no pudo, menos después de la situación en la cocina. Y lindo no era ni a palo. Hasta ella podía darse cuenta de eso. 

No le contestó y guardó su celular. Todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en dormir. Dormir y esperar a que sea lo que tenga que ser al día siguiente. 

* * *

Pisó el hotel con un único propósito: hablar con Florencia. 

Claro que, más tarde tenía que trabajar, pero la verdad es que la palabra renuncia deambulaba mucho en su mente últimamente.  

—Leo, ¿la viste a Flor? 

El chico parecía re atareado, como siempre, pero eso no impidió que se detuviese a responderle; sabía que ella era casi una de las únicas que lo ayudaba cuando lo requería, así como él siempre le daba alguna que otra mano. 

—Sí Jaz, está ahí con lo de las plantas y eso. 

—Gracias Leito. —Le sonrió y se dirigió hasta el deck, donde usualmente también se hacían todos los eventos para los que era contratado el hotel de las hermanas Estrella.

No tardó más de dos segundos en encontrarla, con las manos metidas entre las plantas y una sonrisa en su cara. Verla así le daba una felicidad inexplicable, y no quería arruinarle el buen día, pero lo que tenían que hablar era importante y no podía postergarlo ni un segundo más, por lo que caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Flor, concentrada cuidando su jardín. 

—Hola, Flopi. —La saludó, y apenas Flor le dirigió la mirada, Jaz le regaló una sonrisa.— ¿Todo bien?

—Jaz _-hm-_ , hola —Flor dejó automáticamente lo que estaba haciendo y la saludó con un abrazo, el cual la otra recibió sin problemas.— Boluda, me dejaste _-hm-_ preocupada ayer, porque no me respondiste. 

—Ay, perdón, es que terminé muerta ayer, y me dormí apenas llegué a casa. Mil perdones gorda, no quería hacerte preocupar. 

—Está bien, entiendo, no te preocupes. —Sonrió, y se quedó mirándola unos segundos, parpadeando con fuerza.— Me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo y que era _-hm-_ importante.

Jaz podía ver que Flor seguía nerviosa, y odiaba que esté así con ella cuando casi siempre era al revés. Jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo mientras asentía con la cabeza en respuesta. 

—Sí, de hecho por eso vine ahora... ¿podemos hablar ahora? En privado, si te parece.

—¡Obvio! Vamos a mi habitación. —Y al instante se sacó los guantes y dejó todo medianamente ordenado antes de guiarla a Jazmín hasta el ascensor para ir a hablar. La curiosidad en el rostro de Flor se podía notar a leguas y a Jaz le preocupaba, porque no tenía idea de si Daniel le había dicho algo o no—una mentira en el caso de que sí, lo cual lo hacía más odioso—.

En cuestión de minutos, estaban las dos sentadas en la cama de Florencia, mirándose frente a frente. Jazmín guardó silencio unos instantes; se preocupó tanto en directamente ir a hablar con ella, que no pensó en lo más mínimo en cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido y de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Respiró hondo y miró a Flor a los ojos.

—Flor, quería hablar con vos porque... ayer pasó algo. Algo con Daniel. —Dijo cada una de esas palabras con toda la cautela del mundo, intentando tomar nota de las reacciones de la chica a la que tanto cariño le tenía. Iba a odiar los próximos minutos, estaba segura. 

—Ajá _-sorete-_ ¿y? _-hm-_  —Los tics se hacían más presentes y a Jaz cada vez se le hacía más difícil tener que decirle lo que tenía para decir, pero tenía que hacerlo. No iba a dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya.

—Él... como que se me insinuó... 

—¿Dany?¿A vos? _-puta-_ Nah, no puede ser. _-hm-_ No puede ser.

—Sí, Flor... 

Ver las reacciones de Florencia no le estaban haciendo nada bien. Jamás se había comportado de esa forma en su presencia, de hecho era la primera vez que la veía tan alterada, parpadeando fuerte, diciendo _-hm-_ cada dos segundos, mirando de un lado a otro. Odiaba que sus palabras fuesen la causa de eso con todo su ser, pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando iba a agarrarle la mano para intentar tranquilizarla, Flor la corrió y la miró con atención, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y vos? _-hm-_ ¿Vos qué onda con Dany? _-puta-_ ¿A vos te gusta? _-puta-_

La pregunta la agarró en seco. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso a ella?¿En serio nunca notó, en lo más mínimo, que no le gustaban los hombres, y mucho menos el idiota de Daniel? 

Las preguntas que se hizo en su cabeza más las que le acababa de hacer Florencia, hicieron que el cansancio y la impotencia le caigan encima, aunque la verdad solamente estaba aguantando todo por Flor. Si no explotaba, era por ella. Pero no le faltaba mucho para tal cosa. 

—No, Flor, escuchame-

—Te gusta Dany. —Lo afirmó con un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado para con ella. Estaba caminando de un lado al otro, con todos sus tics saliéndole por los poros. La pelirroja se levantó y se acercó para ver si así la escuchaba.

—Flor-

—Te gusta Dany. —Repitió, sin dejarla hablar, y sin mirarla. 

—Me gustás VOS.

Se hartó. Tenía que frenar esto ahora o nunca, y que Florencia ni siquiera se dignara a escucharla bajo toda la angustia la desesperaba a ella y le hacía hacer y decir cosas sin pensar, como lo que le acababa de decir. 

El silencio que acababa de inundar el cuarto estaba cargado de tensión, y si antes Flor ni la miraba, ahora tenía sus ojos clavados sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. —La voz le temblaba, pero ya no importaba eso. Le acababa de confesar a Flor su secreto más grande. Y estaba a unos simples pasos de distancia.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, en silencio, hasta que Jazmín no pudo más y miró al piso.

Unos segundos más tarde, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Flor sola. 

* * *

 

Pasaron varios días sin que se hablasen. Jazmín se resignó y no dejó de trabajar en el hotel, pero sí se tomaba franco cada vez que podía y evitaba a Flor a toda costa; después de haberse confesado, la presencia de la Estrella solo la ponía nerviosa y empeoraba su manera de trabajar. No estaba segura de si quería saber lo que ella pensaba respecto o no, y ante esa indecisión prefería no saber. 

Ese día terminó temprano, porque a Javo le tocaba el último turno y no tenía más nada que hacer. Cuando se estaba por ir del hotel, Leo le entregó una nota que le habían dejado. ¿Una nota? Nunca nadie le dejaba notas. La abrió y leyó atentamente.

> _"Tardé en darme cuenta, y me siento una boluda (más de lo que me siento normalmente). Pero estoy segura de lo que siento ahora, y me gustaría que dejes de evitarme y hablemos._
> 
> _Flor"_

No pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía que era mentira, así que tuvo que leer la nota varias veces.

—No quiero ser metido, pero ¿qué es? hacía bastante no sonreías así eh. —La voz de Leo la despertó de su ensueño y negó con la cabeza. Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—No es nada Leito, volvé a lo tuyo. ¡Suerte con lo que estés haciendo! —Le gritó desde ya prácticamente afuera y sacó su celular.

Tenía que llamar a Flor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer esto. Si tienen alguna idea suelta que quieran ver plasmada en un OS o simplemente quieren hablar conmigo, mi tw es @MicsKomTrikru. Love u all xx


End file.
